<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll still love you by burntpaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010530">i'll still love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntpaws/pseuds/burntpaws'>burntpaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(she talks a little bit), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mono is a sweetheart, Pining, Puppy Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, Selectively mute six, Sign Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntpaws/pseuds/burntpaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay, Six."</p><p>(Mono falls for Six. He would do anything for her.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll still love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I GENUINELY CANNOT STOP WRITING THESE TWO I LOVE THEM SO MUCH</p><p>enjoy my descent into monosix hell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Mono knew two simple facts about his journey: that it would most likely kill him, and that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately </span>
  </em>
  <span>head over heels for this girl he’d met recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Maybe it was a little odd to be so infatuated with someone he’d just met, but in a world where everything tries to kill you, a bit of kindness means a lot. Even if the puppy love didn’t last, it was better than feeling constant fear. The way she made him feel was the highlight of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She didn’t talk much — she signed, and only made a sound to get his attention. Even then, whatever she said was quiet. So, she’d taught him how to sign in the attic of the Hunter’s house. It had taken days to get basic letters down, then even longer for actual phrases, but eventually they headed out and she taught him new words in the brief moments where they could stop and relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How do you say…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And then he would point to what he wanted to say. Then she would sign it to him. They would repeat it until it was properly ingrained into his memory. He learned plenty of words quickly, and soon found that he could have proper talks with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he signed as they cautiously trekked through the grass. The hunter wasn’t too nearby, but they still stepped carefully and kept as quiet as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s there?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boo!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boo who?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cry! I’ll save you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He heard her laugh softly, a hand over her mouth as the sound escaped her. Her smile revealed that her teeth were rather pointed for a regular person, but Mono didn’t care. He just loved to see her happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Her smile was everything. He liked her a lot.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  He found that he liked their talks a lot too. Six wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but it was nice to learn about someone. The smell of rain was heavy in the air as they walked through the empty, damp streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your name is Six?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s neat. I’m Mono!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mono?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is your name Mono?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>A lot of times I’m just by myself. So the adults where I lived called me Mono. I think it means one. What about you? Why is your name Six?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She hesitated. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s alright! You can make a reason!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She thought for a moment. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because it’s how tall I am.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mono laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She was kinda weird, but… not as weird as the adults, so Mono didn’t mind at all. He thought it was a little endearing. He doubted she got to be herself or do anything fun in the Hunter’s shack. It was nice seeing her run and jump around, though still being as careful as she could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “How long were you in that house?” Mono often talked aloud when they weren’t in mortal danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she signed as she balanced across a seesaw. She flinched when it leaned under her weight, but smiled softly. Mono thought it was cute. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think a few weeks. I was really bored. I tried counting the days but that got boring too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“So what’d you do?” He spotted a cloth-tied rope hanging from a window and approached it, but kept an eye on Six to read her signs. She wandered from the seesaw to the area behind Mono, and kicked a ball around the courtyard while her hands made out her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The hunter gave me a music box. I really liked it. It was better than pacing around my room all day.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mono frowned as he tugged on the rope. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t hear her hands moving, so he filled in the question she was probably thinking. “I’m sorry for taking you away from your music box.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The small sound of footsteps padded next to him until she grabbed his hand and signed into his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. This is more exciting than the music box.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She couldn’t see it, but he smiled. She could probably hear it though, when he said, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  They </span>
  <em>
    <span>took</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  There had been a loud bang, and darkness, and the sound of her muffled yelling along with clattering and snickering, then she was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  And Mono had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>crushed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anger, sadness, loneliness, fear, and guilt all swept him up and threatened to shove him to the floor. But he braced it all and lifted his head. He would find her, and save her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  When he smashed their porcelain heads, he didn’t feel much sympathy. Their shrieks and sneering faces all looked the same to her captors’, and it only strengthened the force behind his swings. Their heads shattered under his weapon, which was, admittedly, a little off putting, but he set the feeling aside in favor of saving Six.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  His emotions went beyond simple admiration, he knew he was in love with Six. Stupidly. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much he loved her. Stupidly in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  But he didn’t care much about that. He just focused on that last part — he loved her. Whether or not she loved him was still in the air, but he’d wait forever for an answer, and would respect whatever it may be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Luckily, he didn’t have to wait forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  After another rampage through the school halls, he came across the bathrooms, where she was tied by her ankle and hung from a cruel rope around wood. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her face was blotchy with all the blood rushing to it. Mono was unbelievably upset at the sight. He shouted in his tiny voice and crushed the bullies without a second thought, then reduced the tied plank into splinters. She fell with a thud, and Mono’s heart stopped at the sound. He worried she may have been hurt beforehand and he’d made it worse, or that she could have landed wrong and broken something. He rushed to her side, forgetting the hammer in favor of gingerly lifting her head from the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Nothing felt broken, and she wasn’t bleeding, but he still worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Six?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She stirred, coming to her senses, then flinched upon realizing the contact. She scrambled away from him frantically, and he backed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Six, it’s me,” he said softly. As she processed her surroundings, she calmed significantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Mono?” It was the first time she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> his name. His heart skipped a beat like in some dumb romance novel. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah. Me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Six wobbled over and quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. It was pure relief. Her hands grabbed desperately at the back of his coat as she buried her head into his shoulder. Mono blinked, and slowly returned the embrace. There was a soft sound as he patted her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Thank you,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Of course. I’d never leave you behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He didn’t move at all for however long she hugged him. He didn’t want to, nor did he care to. When she began to retract, he did too. But she didn’t separate completely. She still kept her arms around his back, but loosely. He did the same. Her arms came around and stayed between them as she hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mono?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She was back to signing with her hands. But he never minded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you wear a bag?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He laughed softly. “I like it. It makes me feel safer somehow. Like I’ll see less scary stuff. It doesn’t really, but it’s just… I feel nice with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She nodded, and fidgeted with the button and the collar of his coat, like she was nervous. Her hands brushed against his neck, and they were pleasantly warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Her hands went from his coat to the torn edges of his paper bag. His breath hitched as she carefully pulled it off, making sure not to leave it on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hey,” he squeaked. She smiled. It was everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hi.” And she kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Scratch what he had said before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She’d quickly put the bag back over his face upon noticing the smile on his face, which was complete childish glee, after the small kiss. The part of her face that wasn’t covered by hair was blatantly dusted pink, and Mono fell deeper in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He loved her. So so much.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mono was a bit concerned now. He could tolerate some of her odd tendencies, but the most recent displays were starting to freak him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He still loved her, for sure, but walking in on her bending and breaking mannequin fingers and warming her hands on a dead man, regardless of his questionable actions, made him feel a little… scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “What are you doing?” He stood next to the lever while she sat with her palms facing the fire. She looked towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My hands were cold,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she explained. She faced the fire again, but her nose wrinkled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It smells really bad though.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  …well that counted for something, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He gently grabbed her hand and led them to the elevator. It rumbled then began to move with a low hum. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Um… hey,” he started. “It uh… kinda freaks me out when you do that sorta stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She tilted her head questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Like the… breaking fingers and what you were just doing. That stuff scares me a little. I still think you’re great, though. I’m just kinda worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Six looked down at her feet. She let go of his hand to respond. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “It’s okay. Like I said, you’re still really great.” He took her hand again and she smiled. Under his paper bag, he smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He liked these little moments. He never wanted anything else.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  Then he was alone again, searching for Six in a labyrinth of doors and the reverb of her music box. He’d come to a terrifying revelation just a few minutes before wandering the halls, that he’d just killed his future self, but he’d set that aside for processing after he saved Six. She would always be his priority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It didn’t take very long to find her, but the time apart had made every minute feel far too slow. And when he saw her, his heart stopped. She’d been broken and bent into a new kind of monster that was designed to break his heart and keep her subdued. Her music box was clutched closely to her body, but she placed it closer to Mono, like she wanted him to see it. He approached, if only just to humor her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “It’s really nice, Six.” He offered her a smile, and she purred. He wondered if she recognized him at all, or if she noticed that he wasn’t wearing his bag anymore. Either way, she seemed happy with his presence, which made the next part all the harder to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He pressed a little kiss to her hand before heading to the hammer in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  Now he was on the precipice, between sanctuary and certain death. He hung between a roaring cloud of flesh and Six’s familiar form. The tower was crumbling, and it was angry at the mere possibility of their escape. And they were so close to winning, so close to finally being free from this nightmare. He looked up at Six with hopeful, warm eyes, and a bright smile. But it fell away when he saw her biting her lip and breathing shuddered breaths, trying not to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Six? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, and bowed her head. She briefly squeezed his hand. “I… you’re…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She didn’t need to say anything else. Mono knew. He knew that Six knew he was the thing that had captured her. He would become the Thin Man in the future, it was only a matter of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  His face softened, and his eyes were warm again. “It’s okay, Six. I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She shook her head. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I promise it is. I’ll still love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The tears streamed down her cheeks completely and she shook her head again, more vigorously this time. “No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Six.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She sniffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I know you’re mad. I won't hold this against you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She paused, and it was like the world paused with her. The building stilled and the roars went quiet. The only sound was the wind that seemed to pull Mono down into the depths. But he grabbed on tight and waited for Six. He would wait forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Finally, she shook her head again. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He was hauled back up, and the tension rose again. The Tower screamed in protest, and began to collapse in on itself. Mono and Six, hand in hand, ran through the portal to salvation together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Even after they stumbled through, Six got up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifted Mono into her arms</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and ran as fast as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It was official. He was madly in love with Six.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She ran with him for god knows how long, until the wilting buildings turned into a more wooded area. It wasn’t the same woods that they’d come from, with little houses scattered about it, but it felt similar. Then again, forests tend to look the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The houses weren’t as dilapidated as the ones in the city, making them a great place to rest after the days of stress and horrors they’d been through. She put him down and they ran through the doggy door of one of the houses, then collapsed in exhaustion upon entering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Mono’s chest heaved for breath as he laid on his back, while Six was crouched down with her hands near her face, catching her tears. And then she broke. Her exterior faltered again and she cried loudly. Mono wasted no time putting his arms around her and holding her through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She put her head on his chest and held on tight to his jacket. The sobs ripped through her and Mono was content to be a true and steady friend for her. He gently rocked them and she eventually recomposed herself until her wailing had turned into quiet whimpers. Mono pet her hair and patted her back the way he always did when they hugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’m so sorry,” she whispered brokenly. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “It’s okay, Six. I promise.” He rested his cheek against the top of her head. “I still love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  She sighed shakily before pulling away to look at Mono. The tear stains were painfully obvious on her cheeks. Mono wiped them away, and Six grinned, even if just a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You’re pretty,” she said raspily. Mono laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah. You are too!” Her smile grew, and she pressed a quick kiss on his lips. Mono felt his entire being soar with elation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I love you,” she murmured as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I love you too. I love you a whole lot.” She chuckled before completely sinking into him, falling asleep from physical and emotional exhaustion. Mono carefully lifted her up and moved them to the nearest couch. Once he felt his own tiredness catch up to him, he snuggled close to Six and let himself drift away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He dreamed of a bright, sunny world, where Six never cried and Mono never had to worry about her. In his sleep, he held on tighter to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I love you so much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p><p>twitter: @burntpaws<br/>youtube: @burntpaws<br/>(i have ln2 content on both of these.....im just sayin....)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>